Magic Markers and Glow Worms
by AmoreSempre
Summary: Nevi is an odd girl. She is a very odd girl. When she heads to Hogwarts for her 7th year, a magical mystery unfolds and Nevi is the only one who has the brain to solve it.
1. Chapter 1

"Fudge monkeys!"

Nevi Douglass pulled her white Cockapoo, named Lizard, from the mud pile in the park. Surrounded by the sluts and pompous half-breeds of her hometown, she forgot all about her very happy, and mud caked dog.

"What did I tell you about mud piles? Hmmm?"

Lizard stared up at her, all 10 pounds of her quivering body limp in Nevi's hands, begging, with her eyes open and ears up, Nevi knew she was sorry.

"That's what I thought. Well, do you want a bath or not?"

Lizard jumped down from Nevi's arms and walked over to their plaid park blanket stretched out beneath her favorite willow in the park. Nevi took the pink and white, skull and crossbones chained collar and hooked it around Lizards neck; she rolled up the blue and red plaid blanket; and they walked home together.

Nevi lived in a quiet town of around 10,000, and there was no movie theater or shopping mall. The place to go in the town for dates was the local ice cream shop or Loosey's Diner. For fun in the summer, everyone would go to the park, sit by the small man-made lake, and have a picnic under the many leafy trees.

At this time, it was now the middle of August and the sun was warm on Nevi and Lizard, walking home. Nevi lived with her mother, father and younger sister Christin. They lived in the more upscale area of town, which was really just upper-middle class. Nevi's family was a normal, happy family; and Nevi was a happy girl, but normal she was not.

Nevi loved who she was, all 5 feet of herself. Her long, once pure raven black waves were now streaked with fuchsia and violet. Today, her outfit consisted of a green and black plaid skirt over purple tights, an orange and white striped t-shirt, and her lace up pink combat boots with white cats covering the tops. Nevi's hair, reaching to her waist normally, was tied up into two ponytails with some old shoelaces she had found when she had actually cleaned her room.

The walk from the park to Nevi's house should only take 5 minutes, but nevi made it last for as long as she could. She would stop at every store she thought may be interesting today, looking at anything that could catch her eye. Though usually this would only take a normal person a few extra minutes, based on how interesting that town was, Nevi was not a normal person.

Nevi could stop in the bookstore run by old Mrs. Hugh and start an interesting conversation on the theories of Craig Livingston, the owner of the local trick shop. She could enjoy the smell of the flower stand guarded by two small toddlers in a playing crib, wiggling her fingers above them to help with the entertainment they did not have before. Nevi would always go, no matter what, to the boarding house run by the lovely and middle-aged widow, who was always lonely except when Nevi stopped by. Nevi could be there for hours, just sitting, not even talking the whole time. They both would drink hot tea while Lizard lounged on the twall love seat placed by the fire. They would talk about books they had read and movies they had seen, who Nevi was mad at and what classes she was doing well in, and all the time they would talk about their lives. They would talk about the life she had had, and Nevi would talk about the life she wanted. The past and the future fascinated them, but nothing was more fascinating than the present.

The only time Nevi could see was during the summer holiday, so she would go every day for hours at a time. Ms. Lory did not know where Nevi went to school; all she knew was that she went far, far away.

So, walking back to her house, Nevi stopped by the boarding house. Getting there, she found no one home. A note was left on the refrigerator door.

Nevi,

Sorry I'm not home, but I had some family business to attend to. I don't know if I will be home before you leave for school. I had to fly to Paris to deal with some things. If I don't see you again, know that you an amazing girl, and you are like a daughter to me. I hope you have a great school year and the life you have always wanted.

Love,

Beatrice Lory

Nevi was distraught. Nevi was curious. The one thing Nevi was not was mad. But, the one-thing nevi felt a woman who was not even blood related to her loved the most. She was touched and almost started to cry. Remembering herself, she picked up Lizard and not caring about the muddied fur, nestled her face into the crook of the happy dog's stomach.

Gathering her thoughts, Nevi headed home. When she arrived at her perfectly clean house, she realized that she did not have to go back to school for almost three weeks. Would be on family business for more than three weeks? Nevi was now very curious. Finding her mother, Nevi decided to actually ask for some gossip.

Her mother, knowing all the gossip of the town, was not prepared with a satisfactory answer to the surprising question asked by her daughter.

"Mom? Where has Ms. Lory gone to?"

"What do you mean dear? I didn't know Ms. Lory had gone away. How do you know she has?"

Nevi looked flabbergasted. How did her mother not know what the rumors were of her favorite neighbors current location. Stunned, Nevi turned on her heel and went up to her room.

Even at the age of 16, Nevi loved her room, which she had had since she was 8. The walls were covered in a dark pink paint, and the blankets on her four-poster bed were varying shades of pink and white. The girlie room felt familiar and comfortable. The room had stood true during Nevi's many changes of personal styles throughout the years.

Sighing, Nevi plopped heavily onto the bed, closing her eyes in distress. She lay there for a few minutes, not moving, her chest barely rising while she breathed. Then with a start she suddenly sat up and jumped off of her bed. She now remembered why she had come home so early from the park.

"Fudge monkeys! Lizard!!!"


	2. Shiny Badges and Busy Blurs

Realizing that she had no idea where she had left her beloved dog, Nevi flew from her room and down the heavily carpeted stairs. She ran through the house, more animated than she usually was. What her mom would do to her if there were mud on the carpet… Nevi didn't even want to think about it.

"Lizard! Lizaaaaaaard! Where are you, you filthy dog!?"

All of a sudden, while standing in the middle of the living room, she heard a pathetic whine from the kitchen.

"Lizard? Oh no."

Eyes wide, she slowly crept into the only room she did not know like the back of her hand. It was not that she didn't like to cook, it was that she couldn't. People were scared if anyone even suggested that she cook. It was like, blasphemy.

Moving into the doorway of the unknown room, Nevi peeked around the corner to see her mud caked dog, by her own polka dotted doggy door, staring up to the top of the cabinets. Lizard was quivering again, which isn't that strange since she was a very nervous dog, but this was a bad quiver. This was a scared quiver. Upon seeing her dog in such a state, Nevi slowly turned her head towards the cabinets.

"What the-"

A multi colored blur suddenly whizzed past Nevi's face, causing her to scream bloody murder and fall back into the refrigerator, jamming her back on the ice maker. The multi colored blur flew past her, out into the living room. Nevi followed quick after getting over the initial shock.

The blur flew around the living room, knocking the horrid, brown and pink painted vase off of its pedestal and making the portrait of her late grandmother, made up in a fur muff, caked on makeup, and irregularly large earrings crash to the floor. Nevi could not get mad about these changes to the living room, but when the blur darted toward the sculpture she had made two years ago, she dashed to it and right before the blur would have killed her mighty creation, flung it onto the mightily squishy couch.

The blur, spotting an open window at the other side of the room, flew out and up, disappearing into the only tree that occupied Nevi's yard. Crashing outside, Nevi searched for the colorful blur, but did not spot any movement in the lush green tree. After putting her sculpture of a kitten/dolphin back, she fell into the couch, disappearing into the cushions.

Breathing hard, she closed her eyes tight to stop the spots from dancing around her eyes. Dizzy and sick to her stomach, Nevi felt something wet on her leg. Opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the sudden brightness, she saw Lizard licking her bloodied calf.

She had no idea how she had gotten injured, or when, but realizing she had not much of the day left, she pushed herself off of the couch. Picking up Lizard, she made her way to the bathroom upstairs, and started the bath water. Lizard jumped into the shallow water and frolicked about in the bubbles Nevi had just poured into the tub.

Sitting down on the toilet, Nevi allowed her dog to play with her toys in the warm water while cleaning up. She thought about what that blur could have been. Where did it come from? What was it doing in my house? And most importantly, who sent it? While pondering the days events, Nevi slowly dipped her fingers into the water and gently scrubbed the now wet again mud from her dogs curly fur.

When Lizard was fully cleaned and dried by the hair dryer, Nevi went to her room and curled up with one of her favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. Not many people knew this about Nevi, nor would anyone think it upon seeing her, but she was one of the most romantic people you could ever meet. Of course, she did not reveal this to anyone, even Mrs. Lory. It was not a part of her she was completely comfortable with, and since Nevi did not have much experience with romance, she lived it through her tales of love and loss.

Sighing as she once again finished the book, she closed the crinkly pages and sat back against her bed, thinking of what her life was not, and what she did not posses. As she sat there, a gentle tap sounded at the window to her left. Startled out of her unhappiness, she positively beamed at the new appearance at the window. A beautiful, snowy white owl, clutching a thick parchment envelope in its ivory beak.

Jumping up from the wonderful bed, Nevi cranked open the window and pulled out the screen to allow the bird entrance to her room. The beautiful bird soared in and landed gracefully on her desk, dropping the letter gently. The bird hooted once and flew back out the window, into the almost night. Flopping down heavily onto her desk chair, nevi tore the letter open, knowing exactly what it contained.

Hogwarts.

She quickly scanned the letter, finding the obvious list of supplies and books. Realizing that there was something else in the envelope delivered by the owl, Nevi reached her hand in quickly, searching for what she had missed.

"Ow!"

Pulling her pricked finger out from inside, she tipped the envelope over, causing the foreign, and evil object to fall out onto her desk. It was a pin. No, not a pin, a badge. A Prefect's badge. But it was her 6th year. There were already enough prefects. Then Nevi realized a small note on the inside of the envelope.

Dear Nevi,

You are now a Ravenclaw prefect. It will all be explained upon your return to Hogwarts.

Headmaster Granger

Smiling stupidly, Nevi admired her Ravenclaw badge. Shiny and new, she hoped her year would be as beautiful as this shiny new badge.


End file.
